


Down/Under

by Lokifan



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: A drabble series, with one for every (twosome) combination of my favourite four, all written for the open_on_sundays prompt "down/under".





	1. Vampire Groupie

At first, Buffy’d thought that somewhere under that sneering Angelus nastiness her Angel still existed. She’d been wrong. It was the other way around: this manipulative demon had been behind the souled boyfriend.

Bastard. Buffy couldn’t even hate him properly. It was complicated by how she’d loved the intense brown eyes, the memory of them sweetly downcast.

The way that seeing them direct, demonic, bright with malice appealed. For just an instant, before she remembered.

Buffy couldn’t tell her friends. But that wicked flash of fang, his true self...

She slipped a hand under the covers and closed her eyes.


	2. Matched

The fight was furious as ever, but even as adrenaline shot through her, Buffy wasn’t scared. Her usual set expression relaxed into a wicked grin as her eyes met Faith’s over a tombstone. They thrust together:

_Dusted._

Faith brushed dust off her hands; Buffy brushed it off her jumper. They walked round the tombstone, and fell easily into step. Buffy could hear their mingled, pounding heartbeats.

“Wanna talk about how low that good low-down tickle is right now?” Faith asked suddenly.

Buffy smirked.

She loved Angel despite what he was. She loved Faith for what she was: just like her.


	3. Fighting Demons

Faith had never been too bothered about the secret identity shtick; not too many people were taking an interest. But in jail, it bugged her. She had no way to find out about the fight going on outside, except Angel’s visits.

She loved that they told each other the truth, so she lied to him only once. About a year after she turned herself in, Angel showed up looking frazzled.

“If Angelus ever comes out again, someone will have to take him down. Promise you’ll kill me.”

“Course,” Faith said. She smiled. “You and me, we’re all about killing monsters.”


	4. Fallen

Since Buffy came from under the earth, her eyes looked different. The bruised shadows under them, like she was still down in the ground, not reflecting the sunlight around her as she used to. Or as if it was Hell here after all.

Spike appreciated that; the demon in her would let her stay with him. Even if the old blend, her humanity that overwhelmed her demon, had been what drew his human side to her – he wanted her dark. He did.

She came to him again, mouth tight. Spike gave her a helpless smile.

She pushed him. He fell.


	5. From Beneath You, It Devours

_From beneath you, it devours_ and all that were bringin’ the mood down; the Scoobies had never been crazy party animals but this was ridiculous. A girl coming out of the system had _needs_. Faith wasn’t getting with one of the kids, Buffy would kill her – unless it was Andrew, and Andrew’s gaze wasn’t on her luscious booty.

It was on Spike.

If she climbed atop him, Faith thought Spike would eat her from beneath quite nicely. He looked like he was gasping for someone to ride him, hurt him right. And at least he might share a post-coital cigarette.


	6. Not Intimate

“How are you the same?” Angel’s question stopped Spike before he could leave. “Still flippant, despite the soul?”

“Do you want me to be different?” Spike asked, facing him.

Angel snorted. “When have I ever wanted anything else?”

“No,” Spike said, and his voice was rough, loud in the air-conditioned silence. “Do you want me to be secretly breaking down cos of this damn soul, like you? Suffocating under the weight of this guilt, wet-eyed?”

Angel’s face was impassive, but desperation flickered in his dark eyes. “Are you?”

“If I am,” Spike said as he turned away, “you’ll never know.”


End file.
